


A bond ripping apart

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: The fate of the Pisces Saint is a cruel one. And it tests even the strongest of bonds - that between siblings.





	A bond ripping apart

A bond ripping apart

"You can't be serious!"  
The yells echoed between the rocks. Two boys, twins by their appearance, stood in the outskirts of Sanctuary.  
The one in front turned with an angry gesture. "I've made up my mind, Luco. And nothing and noone can change my decision."  
"But it's madness!" Luco changed from angry to desperate. "You know what will hap-pen. And even if it is you who survives…"  
"No." Lugonis stared at his brother with a decisive glare. "I made my choice. I won't waver. Besides, I am very aware of the consequences."  
Luco stared at him. "Do you really?", he asked, very quietly. "Don't you remember what happened to father?"  
The older twin clenched his fist. "Of course I haven't forgotten!", he snarled. "Don't you get it?! That's exactly why I want to do it! I want to fulfill his dream and become the Pisces Saint! I want to fulfill his wish and survive the Crimson Bond!"  
A gust of wind hit the Piscean twins. However, the tears that suddenly appeared in Luco's eyes didn't come from that.  
"You really want to kill your master? You really want to enter a life of loneliness?"  
Lugonis sighed. Unable to bear his brother's gaze any longer, he looked down. "It's not that I want to kill my master", he replied. "And the loneliness… it's the destiny of the Pisces Saints. The price for their power. And I'll bear it."  
"A price?! DESTINY?!", Luco burst out, un able to hold back anymore. "You just say that?! And what about me?! Father and mother are gone, we only have ourselves left! And you still want to abandon me?! You're selfish!"  
"I'm not selfish", Lugonis replied helplessly. His brother's ferocity had surprised and overwhelmed him. "You know as well as I that father had always wanted to become the Pisces Saint. So much that for years and years he performed the Crimson Bond. Well… until he…"  
"Don't remind me!", the younger Piscean retorted. "You're the one who wants to carry on father's dream which brought him to his grave. That's not a dream worthy of being called such."  
Lugonis sighed a second time. "I didn't want this walk with you to have a row. But, I'll become a Gold Saint. Can't you be proud of that?"  
"I could", the younger twin replied bitterly, tears in his eyes. "If it didn't cost such a high price. I curse the Zodiac Sign we were born under, because it took my entire family from me. Father died from the Crimson Bond. Mother couldn't withstand the poison we had in our veins from father and died after she gave birth to us. Now you want to become the Pisces Saint, with blood so poisonous it kills every other living creature. It's the same as if you were dead too."  
Now Lugonis had tears in his eyes too. The worst thing was that he felt exactly like his brother, though a little less. Therefore he understood him perfectly.  
"Luco…"  
Helplessly he raised a hand, but Luco made an angry cutting movement with his hand.  
“Alright. If you decide to walk the way of the poison, I shall walk the way of healing. I will study every medicinal herb in the world, and one day I shall find a cure to the poison of Pisces. To you, my twin brother, I swear that I will break the curse of loneli-ness that lies on our Sign!”  
And with that, Luco stormed off.  
Lugonis stood there, alone. A single tear swooped down his cheek. From his lips, a word escaped, no louder that a whisper of the wind.  
“I'm so sorry.”  
Then he turned and headed for Pisces, to tell the master of his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, this story is ancient. I must be years since I've written this. However, after reading through it, I guess it is not that bad, so I'm taking a chance at uploading this with only one or two very minor changes. So, yeah... have a little story about the past of the tragic Pisces twins, Lugonis and Luco.  
Gee... don't twins ever get a break in Saint Seiya? Even Sage and Hakurei have had to endure tragedy, though not family-related. The only twins without tragedy in their lives are Hypnos and Thanatos. The others? Let's see... Saga and Kanon. Aspros and Defteros. Lugonis and Luco. Paradox and Integra. Kain and Abel. Sage and Hakurei. Syd and Bud from Asgard. Black Dragon and his manga-only twin. ... I guess the pattern is very clear, no? Damn, makes you glad you're not born with a twin sibling in the Saint Seiya universe, no?


End file.
